


Cover the Spread

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Kirk’s shipmates are very familiar with his habits.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Cover the Spread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Gene Roddenberry owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for in for the prompt Star Trek TOS, James T Kirk+Leonard McCoy, "How many shirts did you go destroy on the surface of this planet?"

XXX

Bones spotted Kirk swaggering into the rec room, looking particularly pleased with himself. You’d think he hadn’t teleported to the Enterprise in need of the sickbay with a gash across his chest. He’d also heard parts of the expedition from Kirk but also Sulu, Spock and Mr. Brodden from astrometrics. Bones nodded to Scotty and Uhura. She tapped Spock’s arm to get his attention.

Bones fought to keep his grin to himself, knowing how the next few minutes would go based on a conversation he’d had with his friends – not to mention Sulu and Scotty’s secret sideline job. He regarded Kirk dourly as their captain joined them. It wouldn’t do if he grinned and gave it away. “I thought I told you to rest,” he told Kirk.

Kirk waved him off. “I’m fine. I could use a drink.” He shot Bones and Scotty a look knowing they were his most likely sources. 

Bones pushed him some of his bourbon toward him. “So, it was an eventful away mission?”

Kirk shrugged. “It was busy as usual. Except for Zendraea, oh you should have seen her Bones.”

“I’m sure she was lovely.”

“Skin like a black metallic overlaid with rainbows.” Kirk sighed.

Bones tried to picture it. He was disappointed to have missed someone so unusual. “Is that how you ended up with the gash?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw their friends and coworkers slowly drifting closer, interested in the conversation. Jim was more interested in his bourbon. 

“That was Zendraea adjacent. An over protective big brother.” Kirk snorted.

Bones rolled his eyes. “I have to know. How many shirts did you destroy on the surface of this planet?"

Kirk narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about Bones?”

“Every time you have an away mission, you either tear or lose your shirt.”

“I do not,” Kirk huffed.

“I am forced to disagree, Captain,” Spock said. “It happens with regularity.”

“Really?” 

He seemed honestly surprised by that but Bones had no idea how. 

“Between fights to the death in the course of duty, overprotective family members, drunken bar brawls and enthusiastic lovers, you have to blow through a year’s worth of uniform allotments in a month.”

“The doctor has a point Captain,” Scotty added.

“So how many this time?”

“Since you seem to be keeping count, Bones, I lost three. One to Zendraea’s brother, one to a tumble when we were at the cliff face, checking out the new installation and Zendraea kept one for herself.” Jim buffed his nails on his chest, smirking.

“Three, anyone guess that, Scotty?” Uhura asked.

He pulled out his tablet and swiped through some details. “Well look at that, we have one person who not only said three shirts but predicted two of the three reasons to lose them.” Scotty snickered. “Mr. Spock, you failed to guess a lovely woman would steal a shirt.”

Spock arched an eyebrow. “I’m not sure how I failed to account for that.”

Kirk thinned his lips and Bones chuckled. “Are you _betting_ on how many shirts I destroy, Mr. Spock?”

“Betting would be an illogical way to spend my time, Captain. I am merely speculating on the outcome extrapolating from existing data gathered from your various away trips,” Spock deadpanned.

At Kirk’s stunned look, Bones lost it. He didn’t even mind losing out this time.


End file.
